Ningún ideal vale tanto
by Misila
Summary: Flora y Hestia quieren huir a un lugar en el que estén seguras, Erin quiere quedarse y demostrar que los Slytherins no son unas ratas cobardes, Victor no entiende por qué el Señor Tenebroso está tan obsesionado con matar a un crío, y Dorian... Dorian sólo quiere que los suyos estén bien.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el _Amigo Invisible 2013-2014_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. Ha sido creado para mi segundo AI, que no es ni más ni menos que… ¡**Luna Lunatica**! Cuya primera petición –aunque no estaban por orden de preferencia– me atraía mucho, así que prácticamente se escribió sola. Salvo una parte, pero he disfrutado mucho haciendo este fic. Así que espero que te guste :)

* * *

_**Ningún ideal vale tanto**_

o—o

Flora ha sabido desde el principio que no sería fácil olvidar que, más allá de Hogwarts, hay una Guerra. Por mucho que ella y Hestia sean sobrinas de los subdirectores y todo el mundo crea que están en la mejor posición posible.

Porque es muy fácil juzgar. Es muy fácil ver el mundo en blanco y negro, y en una guerra los matices no tienen cabida. Hestia ya lo dijo: cuando la vida se vuelve complicada, lo más sencillo es echar la culpa a todo el que no piensa como uno mismo.

Y ahora, el _malo_ es todo aquel que lleve una serpiente bordada en su túnica.

No es que le importe mucho ahora mismo; por una vez, las gemelas Carrow consiguen olvidar que son la diana del odio del resto del alumnado. Hestia y Flora escuchan a McGonagall tan sorprendidas como el resto: ¿de verdad son tan necios como para estar planeando _plantar cara_ al Señor Tenebroso?

—Flora —Hestia aparta la mirada de la jefa de la casa Gryffindor y mira a su hermana, y su máscara de impasibilidad, imperturbable desde que las han despertado para llevarlas al Gran Comedor, se rompe para mostrar la angustia que siente—. ¿Qué pasará si pierde el Señor Tenebroso?

Flora se muerde el labio. Sabe de sobra lo que quiere decir su hermana. Si los defensores de Hogwarts consiguen hundir el barco al que ellas no pidieron subir, naufragarán como el resto. Aunque sea su padre el que defiende esas ideas por las que ni Flora ni Hestia están dispuestas a morir.

—No perderá —susurra finalmente—. Y, si pierde, a nosotras no nos pasará nada —le asegura, convencida—. No hemos hecho nada, no hemos matado a nadie.

—Pero papá… —protesta Hestia. Sin embargo, se le corta la voz cuando alguien se pone en pie en la mesa de Hufflepuff—. ¿Qué hace ése? —inquiere con desdén.

—¿Y si queremos quedarnos y pelear? —grita el chaval. Algunos alumnos aplauden.

—¿Dónde están los tíos Amycus y Alecto? —pese a que no es difícil hacerse una idea de la respuesta –si McGonagall vuelve a tener el mando, debe de haberlos quitado de en medio–, Flora no puede evitar preguntar por enésima vez. Nunca le hizo gracia la idea de que sus tíos les diesen clases, pero de alguna manera se ha acostumbrado a su presencia, y no verlos ahí le produce un cierto desasosiego.

Agradece que Hestia coja su mano, en una muestra de apoyo silencioso.

—¿Dónde está el profesor Snape? —pregunta una chica dos asientos a la derecha de Flora. Erin Travers, si no recuerda mal.

—El profesor Snape ha ahuecado el ala, como suele decirse —responde McGonagall, y una lluvia de carcajadas provenientes de las mesas de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw corea sus palabras. Flora frunce el ceño. _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se ha ido ahora? Todo está bien para ellos…_

Pese a que se las ha ingeniado para tranquilizar a Hestia, Flora no se cree su propia mentira. Trata de convencerse de que es imposible que esos cuatro gatos consigan hacer algo contra el Señor Tenebroso, pero algo le dice que la realidad no es tan fácil como ella intenta creer.

Es Hestia, que está prestando atención, la que le tira de la mano cuando McGonagall da las últimas indicaciones sobre la evacuación del castillo. Sin embargo, antes de que puedan dar siquiera un paso, otra voz, una que ninguna de las dos está preparada para oír, invade todo Hogwarts:

—Sé que os estáis preparando para luchar —Flora suelta un gemido ahogado y se pega a su hermana por instinto, mientras Hestia mira frenéticamente a su alrededor, tratando de buscar el origen de esa voz fría y aguda. Parece que proviene del mismo castillo—. Pero vuestros esfuerzos son inútiles; no podéis combatirme. No obstante, no quiero mataros. Siento mucho respeto por los profesores de Hogwarts y no pretendo derramar sangre mágica.

»Entregadme a Harry Potter —ahora, es Flora quien mira alrededor, desconcertada. ¿El Niño Que Vivió está en el castillo?— y nadie sufrirá ningún daño. Entregadme a Harry Potter y dejaré el colegio intacto. Entregadme a Harry Potter y seréis recompensados. Tenéis tiempo hasta la medianoche.

El Gran Comedor se sume en un silencio conmocionado, francamente horrible, mientras Flora trata de razonar. Harry Potter está en Hogwarts; por eso los mortífagos se disponen a atacar. Pero al Señor Tenebroso no le interesa hacer daño a nadie, sólo a su enemigo; si se lo entregan… Si le dan al Señor Tenebroso lo que quiere, no habrá batalla; Harry Potter estará muerto en apenas unas horas, y todo mejorará para su bando.

—¡Pero si está ahí! —Flora sale de sus cavilaciones y descubre que una chica de séptimo se ha puesto en pie y señala hacia un punto—. ¡Potter está ahí! —efectivamente, ahí está el Niño Que Vivió. Flora lo ha visto en _El Profeta_ suficientes veces como para reconocer su cara—. ¡Que alguien lo aprese!

Es la propuesta con más sentido que Flora ha escuchado en mucho tiempo, pero incluso antes de que medio colegio se levante para defender a Potter sabe que no van a hacer caso. ¿Por qué sacrificar una vida cuando se puede poner en peligro a todo Hogwarts?

—Gracias, señorita Parkinson. Usted será la primera en salir con el señor Filch. Y los restantes de su casa pueden seguirla.

Hestia tira de Flora, que se ha quedado observando con rabia a McGonagall. ¿Cómo se puede ser tan necio?

—Venga —susurra. Flora se deja llevar por su hermana junto a la marea de Slytherins.

—No es justo —murmura alguien. Las gemelas se giran y descubren a una chica de sexto, cuya expresión es una máscara de rencor—. No todos somos mortífagos.

—¿Quieres quedarte? —inquiere Hestia, atónita.

La muchacha, de pelo negro y ojos oscuros, gira la cabeza hacia ella.

—Claro que quiero, Carrow —replica—. Y, aunque no quisiera, no es justo que nos metan a todos en el mismo saco, joder. Yo no soy sobrina de los subdirectores ni tengo intención de colaborar con ellos y nadie me ha preguntado si quiero ayudar.

—Pues quédate —Flora entorna los ojos con rabia—. Quédate, lucha contra el Señor Tenebroso y deja que los mortífagos te maten. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

—Bájate los humos —sisea la chica, y entonces Flora recuerda su nombre. Erin Travers, o algo así.

No es que le importe. Hestia tira de ella hasta poner a varios alumnos de por medio, y mientras escucha las órdenes de Filch Flora se olvida de esa chica irritante con instintos suicidas. Lo importante es que va a casa, donde no habrá ninguna batalla.

o—o

En algún momento entre la salida del Gran Comedor y la llegada a la Sala de los Menesteres, Robert Pucey ha desaparecido.

Nick mira alrededor, preocupado; no puede irse de Hogwarts sin su hermano pequeño. Además, quién sabe lo que le puede ocurrir a Rob; la experiencia ha enseñado a los Pucey a tener mucho cuidado con el benjamín de la familia, porque Robert siempre ha sido más frágil que el resto de sus hermanos. Y Nick no sabe si su hermano se ha asustado por la batalla inminente o por el mar de gente que los rodeaba, pero tiene que encontrarlo.

Cuidando que los profesores no lo vean –porque no le harán caso y creerán que está poniendo excusas; Nick sigue estando en cuarto–, consigue salir de la marea de alumnos y echa a correr por un pasillo transversal hasta que llega a un lugar donde no hay nadie, haciendo un esfuerzo por pensar con claridad. ¿Dónde puede haber ido Rob?

_La sala común_, piensa Nick. Duda mucho que su hermano esté ahí, pero por algún lugar tiene que empezar. Echa a correr de nuevo hacia la torre de Ravenclaw, evitando los pasillos principales; en cuanto dé con Robert lo arrastrará para salir de Hogwarts y evitar problemas, pero antes tiene que encontrarlo. Rob es el único de sus hermanos que es menor que él, la única responsabilidad que tiene, y no quiere fallar en ello.

La pregunta es relativamente sencilla; un juego de palabras que, pese al miedo y el nerviosismo, a Nick no le cuesta resolver el acertijo. Mordiéndose las uñas, el muchacho entra a grandes zancadas.

Como una parte de Nick esperaba, Robert no está en la torre de Ravenclaw. Nick busca en todos los dormitorios masculinos y en los baños, pero por más que mira no encuentra a su hermano. Muerto de miedo, el muchacho se deja caer en el suelo y se tapa el rostro con las manos temblorosas. Si a Rob le pasa algo…

Cuando se da cuenta de que tiene los dedos mojados, Nick se frota los ojos con los nudillos para limpiarse las lágrimas, enfadado consigo mismo. No debería estar llorando. Debería haber vigilado mejor a su hermano, tal y como prometió a sus padres que haría. Y ahora tiene que buscarlo, asegurarse de que esté bien y sacarlo de Hogwarts antes de que entren los mortífagos.

Se pone en pie, tembloroso, y sale de la sala común, decidido a cuidar de Robert, pero su resolución se evapora cuando el castillo tiembla hasta los cimientos, haciendo que se tambalee. Nick se asoma a una ventana, y destellos de colores letales le indican que la batalla ha comenzado. Se le escapa un sonido estrangulado, pero no por eso se detiene.

Va a encontrar a su hermano. Tiene que hacerlo.

o—o

Dorian está preocupado. Pese a que ha tardado poco en llegar a Cabeza de Puerco, no ha visto a su hermana entre los jóvenes que salían del castillo. Algo que no sería preocupante si no hubiera hablado con ella en Semana Santa para comprobar lo harta que está de todo lo que está pasando desde que Voldemort se hizo con el control del Ministerio.

Sin embargo, pese a que la necesidad de saber si está o no en el castillo empieza a dolerle físicamente, algo saca al joven de sus cavilaciones cuando enfila un pasillo estrecho del quinto piso y descubre a un muchacho caminando a pasos lentos, como si estuviera perdido.

Dorian ladea la cabeza, extrañado. El chico no tendrá más de quince años; es alto y posee la torpeza de quien ha crecido mucho en muy poco tiempo y no sabe cómo manejar sus nuevas dimensiones, pero el miedo que delatan sus ojos color miel dejan claro que no quiere, bajo ningún concepto, estar en Hogwarts para la Batalla.

—Eh, ¿tú no eres muy joven para estar aquí? —inquiere Dorian.

El joven clava la mirada en él y da un respingo, como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de su presencia.

—Estoy buscando… —musita, y mira alrededor—. Mi hermano —sacude la cabeza, aparentemente en un intento por aclarar sus ideas—. Cuando nos íbamos lo perdí de vista. Debe de haberse asustado y escondido en algún sitio…

Dorian se muerde el labio, preocupado. De todas las cosas que ha supuesto que iba a hacer cuando llegara a Hogwarts, hacer de niñera estaba en las últimas posiciones de su lista. Además, el escudo de Ravenclaw, bordado en la túnica del muchacho, hace que sienta una oleada de rencor, mientras recuerda las amargas quejas de Erin porque todo el colegio la ha tomado con su antigua Casa.

Luego respira hondo. No piensa caer en ese juego de generalizar. Se acerca al chico y se detiene a unos metros de él.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Quince —responde el chico con un hilo de voz—. No sé dónde más buscar —admite, derrotado.

Dorian suspira, algo irritado. Acaba de comenzar una batalla y a él le toca ayudar a un chaval asustado a buscar a un niño que probablemente también esté asustado.

o—o

Robert se arrepiente de haber huido.

Es cierto que estaba agobiado por tanta gente a su alrededor, que empezaba a no poder respirar al oír los comentarios de sus compañeros, que hablaban de masacre y de los muchos muertos que con toda probabilidad se cobre la batalla, pero no debería haber salido corriendo en cuanto su hermano ha mirado hacia otro lado.

Todos los que tenían que irse deben de haber salido ya del castillo, pero no es eso lo que más preocupa a Robert. Lo que más miedo le da es que los mortífagos han entrado en el colegio y él probablemente tenga que ser testigo de los horrores que han vaticinado sus compañeros.

Hay gente corriendo de un lado a otro, por lo que nadie se fija en un niño de once años muerto de miedo. Robert mira alrededor, buscando un lugar en el que esconderse hasta que todo pase, y suelta una risita aliviada cuando ve un tapiz de un gigante intentando dar una voltereta. Echa a correr hacia él y aparta la tela para colarse en el pasadizo que hay detrás.

Lo que no esperaba es que estuviera ocupado. Robert frunce el ceño al ver a Luke Chaikin, un compañero de Slytherin con el que tuvo que hacer un trabajo para Transformaciones hace unos meses. Luke lo apunta con su varita, aunque tiembla demasiado como para que pueda siquiera mantener la mano erguida.

—Pucey —musita al reconocerlo, y el miedo es sustituido por alivio mientras baja su varita—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Robert se sienta junto a él con las piernas encogidas y se rodea las rodillas con los brazos.

—Me he perdido —admite—. Bueno, en realidad me he asustado —se corrige, y baja la mirada—. Todos estaban diciendo cosas de que los mortífagos nos matarían y….

—Ya —Luke baja la mirada—. Yo… Quería pedirle a mi prima que viniera conmigo, pero no sé dónde está.

—¿Vas a estar aquí hasta que termine la Batalla? —inquiere Robert. El Slytherin asiente—. Yo también. Creo que los mortífagos van a entrar en el colegio —susurra.

—Aquí no nos encontrarán —asegura Luke, y se tapa las orejas con las manos. Cuando un grito agudo llega a sus oídos, Robert lo imita. No quiere saber lo que pasa afuera. Quiere volver a su casa y que no le ocurra nada malo; ni siquiera le preocupa saber que sus padres le regañarán por haberse separado de Nick.

o—o

Victor sigue sin entender por qué diablos es tan importante matar a un crío para el Señor Tenebroso. Nunca le ha gustado la adivinación y no cree en profecías, y le irrita que el hombre al que juró lealtad hace casi tres años piense arriesgar tanto sólo por un niñato.

Mientras avanza, abriéndose paso a base de maleficios, se pregunta qué ocurrirá con él si ese plan del Señor Tenebroso falla, si por esa Batalla pierden todo lo que han conseguido. Adiós a estar en el bando vencedor, a las posibilidades de ascender hasta suceder a Thicknesse en el puesto de ministro, de ser _poderoso_.

Aprieta los labios hasta que forman una fina línea blanca. No pueden perder todo lo que han conseguido en una simple batalla. El Señor Tenebroso es simplemente alguien que ocupa el puesto de líder. Si él muere, probablemente alguno de sus mortífagos más cercanos asuma el mando… si es que tienen agallas; Victor ha pasado el tiempo suficiente con ellos como para saber que la mitad están acobardados ante el mundo de posibilidades que se abre ante ellos ahora que tienen el poder, y la otra mitad enloquecieron en Azkaban.

_Si es necesario, lo haré yo_, se dice con firmeza. Victor no piensa dejar que el nuevo orden que han instaurado se vaya al garete. Por supuesto, haría unas cuantas reformas para cambiar la situación actual; por ejemplo, no perseguiría a los _sangre sucia_. No es tan necio como para no darse cuenta de que son tan capaces de hacer magia como él mismo o el propio Señor Tenebroso, pero han sido criados entre muggles, en un entorno poco propicio. Sería necesario darles una utilidad que beneficiase a los _sangre limpia_.

Se le abren los ojos por la sorpresa cuando un rayo de luz roja pasa rozándolo. Dejando los planes de futuro a un lado, Victor responde con un maleficio sin vacilar ni por un momento, y deja a Selwyn encargándose de su atacante. Mira hacia el castillo, y un destello de tristeza aparece en sus ojos claros. Si hay algo de lo que está seguro, es que no quiere hacer daño a ningún habitante de Hogwarts; el colegio es una mina de la que pueden sacar jóvenes dispuestos a colaborar con ellos, en cuanto los lerdos de los Carrow aprendan a hacer pensar a los alumnos y dejen de recurrir a la maldición _cruciatus_ para afirmar su autoridad.

No es que nada de eso importe ahora. Victor lanza una maldición asesina al hombre que ha intentado aturdirlo, y cuando el cadáver cae al suelo comprende que lo que hay que hacer ahora es luchar, no pensar.

o—o

Erin no puede negar que está asustada por la cantidad de maleficios que vuelan a su alrededor, pero no deja que eso la intimide. Ha decidido demostrar que los Slytherins no son cobardes vendidos a los mortífagos por definición y piensa hacerlo, cueste lo que cueste.

Sabe que su hermano también está en Hogwarts, porque Dorian dejó claro cuando empezó a entrenarse para ser auror que no dejaría que un tipo con delirios de grandeza se saliese con la suya, y teme encontrarse con él; aún le quedan un par de meses para los diecisiete y probablemente Dorian la saque a rastras del castillo si la ve.

Pero no es ésa su mayor preocupación. Los mortífagos se han abierto paso entre los defensores de Hogwarts y han logrado penetrar en el castillo, y ahora no sirve sólo colaborar con la profesora Sprout lanzando mandrágoras a los jardines.

Se muerde el labio y enfila un pasillo casi vacío del cuarto piso. Su idea es buscar un lugar más o menos tranquilo desde el que poder atacar a los mortífagos; Erin es valiente, pero no imbécil, y no piensa ponerse en peligro si no es absolutamente necesario.

—Se irán, ya lo verás.

Erin frunce el ceño y se detiene. No ha escuchado ningún grito, pero la voz queda le ha llamado la atención por su familiaridad. Le suena, aunque ahora mismo no sabría decir por qué. Alzando su varita, mira alrededor; el pasillo ha quedado desierto y los sonidos de la batalla llegan amortiguados por los muros y la magia del colegio.

—Hay alguien…

Erin localiza el origen del sonido y gira ciento ochenta grados para encontrar un tapiz que muestra un gigante intentando dar una voltereta. Es una de las imágenes más grotescas y absurdas que la chica ha visto en mucho tiempo, pero no por eso retrocede. Avanza hasta el tapiz y lo aparta con un movimiento rápido y un tanto brusco.

Dos varitas apuntan a su rostro en cuanto lo hace. Erin se sentiría algo intimidada si los que la amenazan no fuesen dos niños de primero. Uno de ellos es canijo, enclenque y sus ojos azules están tan abiertos que parecen demasiado grandes para su rostro menudo. El otro, rubio y tembloroso, tiene una expresión de pánico idéntica a la de su compañero.

Erin tiene los ojos fijos en el rubio.

—¡Luke! —exclama con enfado. ¿Qué hace _él_ en Hogwarts?

Su primo traga saliva y baja la mirada, avergonzado. Por un momento Erin olvida que está en Hogwarts, en mitad de una batalla decisiva para el desarrollo de la Guerra, y fulmina al niño con la mirada, asegurándose de hacerlo sentir mal por haberle desobedecido.

—Decías que te ibas a quedar —empieza a explicar, y hace un puchero—. Quería convencerte de que te vinieras conmigo… pero te perdí de vista, y luego no encontraba a los demás.

Erin respira hondo varias veces, preguntándose qué hacer. ¿Ir con esos dos niños a la Sala de los Menesteres, cuyo emplazamiento ni ella sabe exactamente, para sacarlos del castillo? ¿Llevarlos al Gran Comedor, donde están todos los heridos? Tras unos minutos observando a Luke y su amigo, Erin toma una decisión.

—Quedaos aquí, y no hagáis ruido —ordena—. Voy a buscar a Dorian; él sabrá cómo sacaros del castillo.

_Aunque a mí también me obligue a irme_, añade mentalmente. Erin retrocede y suelta el tapiz, que vuelve a ocultar el pasadizo en el que están escondidos los niños. De todas formas, piensa mientras echa a andar sin ningún destino en concreto, en busca de su hermano mayor, siempre puede volver a entrar en Hogwarts.

Erin se detiene en seco cuando por la esquina aparece un joven pálido de pelo rojizo. Instintivamente, la joven alza su varita; no sabe si ese hombre está en su bando, pero no va a bajar la guardia hasta comprobarlo.

No necesita hacerlo. Erin tiene que lanzarse hacia la derecha para evitar un rayo de luz violeta que el joven lanza en su dirección, y para cuando la joven alza la varita su única opción es conjurar un escudo para desviar otro maleficio.

—Será… —empieza Erin, lanzando una maldición que no da en el blanco. La rabia amenaza con consumirla; no ha vuelto a Hogwarts para que la venzan en el primer duelo, pero parece que es lo que va a ocurrir. Y Erin no quiere—. ¡_Petrificus totalus_!

El joven desvía el hechizo con una carcajada fría, sin vida, y por primera vez Erin se fija en sus ojos, brillantes en su rostro sombrío. No obstante, no tienen expresión alguna; parecen tan muertos como su risa. La joven se pregunta si las lágrimas son los que les dan ese aspecto acuoso.

—¿En serio? —a pesar de la sonrisa sarcástica que cruza su rostro, la voz del joven apenas tiene emoción—. ¿Piensas _inmovilizarme_?

Erin aprieta los dientes con rabia. No va a permitir que ese tipo se burle de ella. La siguiente maldición no es tan amistosa, y la joven sonríe al percatarse de la expresión de sorpresa en que se convierte la máscara impasible del mortífago.

Sin embargo, no vuelve a sonreír cuando su rival vuelve a atacarla. Tampoco puede hacer otra cosa que no sea bloquear hechizos y defenderse; y Erin se siente totalmente inútil cuando comprende que poco daño va a poder hacerle al hombre, a pesar de estar esforzándose y utilizando hechizos cada vez más peligrosos.

_Erin, no podrías ni defenderte. Son peligrosos, y tú eres una cría._

Las palabras que Dorian le dedicó en las vacaciones de Navidad, cuando Erin le dijo que quería luchar y no quedarse sin hacer nada, resuenan en su mente cuando su varita salta de su mano. La joven advierte el brillo triunfante en los ojos del joven mortífago, pero justo entonces un hechizo impacta en su pecho, haciéndole caer hacia atrás. Su cabeza rebota en el suelo cuando Erin se desploma, y el mundo empieza a girar a su alrededor a demasiada velocidad.

El hombre se inclina sobre ella, y pese al mareo Erin distingue una expresión irritada en su rostro. Nota el corazón latiéndole en la garganta; está desarmada y mareada, y está segura de que el maleficio ha afectado a su capacidad de movimiento. Un grito de horror se queda atascado en su garganta.

—¿Quién hay ahí, eh? —inquiere el hombre, y por la forma en que mueve la cabeza Erin comprende que sabe que tras el tapiz hay un pasadizo.

Erin observa cómo el mortífago desaparece de su campo de visión. Aterrada, intenta ponerse en pie, recuperar su varita e impedir que ese tipo haga daño a su primo, pero sus miembros no le responden. No puede hacer nada, nada que no sea quedarse ahí quieta, inútil, sabiendo que Luke y su amigo van a morir por su culpa, mientras espera a la inconsciencia.

o—o

Luke grita cuando el tapiz se corre y muestra a alguien que no es ninguno de sus primos. A su lado, Robert retrocede por el pasadizo, pálido como la cera.

—Vaya —el desconocido sonríe; tiene una sonrisa extraña, una que hace que a los dos niños se les hiele la sangre—. ¿Qué hacen dos niños tan pequeños en mitad de una batalla tan grande?

Luke retrocede unos metros también, hasta chocarse con Robert.

—No… No hemos hecho nada —musita el Ravenclaw, con la voz temblorosa por el miedo—. No nos mate, no…

—¿Entonces no estáis aquí para luchar? —la sonrisa del hombre se agranda y Luke se muerde el labio para no gritar—. Pero entonces, ¿por qué no habéis huido con el rabo entre las piernas? —esta vez, Robert no logra articular palabra—. Va, defendeos —ordena.

Luke tiene su varita en la mano, pero no sabe qué puede hacer con ella. Todo lo que viene a su mente ahora es el hechizo de levitación que aprendió en Encantamientos, pero eso no sirve para nada. Las lágrimas se agolpan en los ojos del niño cuando comprende que ese hombre sólo quiere reírse de él y de Robert antes de matarlos.

Su compañero tira de la manga de su túnica. Luke se pregunta si, en el caso de que corriesen, llegarían muy lejos antes de que una maldición asesina los alcanzase.

—No vamos… —empieza, pero se detiene al notar el sabor metálico de la sangre; se ha mordido con demasiada fuerza. La mano de Robert aferra la suya, y Luke se pregunta si su madre también estaba asustada cuando murió. Nunca ha sabido qué le ocurrió exactamente.

—¿No vais a defenderos? —el mortífago deja de sonreír—. Y yo que creía que teníais cierto instinto de supervivencia…

—¡Corre!

El grito de Robert, junto al fuerte tirón de su mano, consigue que Luke recuerde cómo funcionan sus piernas. Los dos niños huyen por el pasadizo, mientras el mortífago echa a correr tras ellos. La mano de Luke, empapada de sudor, se escurre y suelta la de Robert.

El niño da una zancada más larga en un intento por alcanzar a su amigo, pero tropieza y trastabilla, y si no cae al suelo es porque Robert vuelve a coger su mano y tira de él para que no se quede atrás.

Luke había pensado darle las gracias por lo que ha hecho, y por haberse quedado con él, compartiendo su miedo. Quiere decirle que cuando hicieron el trabajo juntos intuyó que era alguien que valía la pena, que le gustaría haber sido amigo suyo antes de la batalla, pero todo eso se desvanece cuando escucha tras él las dos palabras letales. Luke ve el destello verde reflejado en los ojos llenos de miedo de Robert cuando su amigo gira el rostro y nota un impacto en la espalda.

Y luego su mundo termina.

o—o

Conforme pasa el tiempo, a Dorian le resulta más complicado buscar al hermano de Nick –o así ha dicho el muchacho que se llama–, desviar los hechizos que vuelan por doquier desde que los mortífagos han entrado en el castillo y mantener la compostura. El miedo, que antes estaba recluido en un rincón poco accesible de su mente, ahora amenaza con desbordarlo.

No ayuda el hecho de que Nick esté más aterrado incluso que él; y lo peor es que Dorian no puede culparlo. Han ido por los pasillos menos transitados, pero aun así se han encontrado con duelistas, heridos y cadáveres. Dorian tiene ganas de vomitar ante ese horror; más de la mitad de las víctimas ni siquiera parecían ser mayores que él.

Asoma la cabeza para asegurarse de que el siguiente pasillo no esté lleno de mortífagos, pero Dorian se preocupa cuando ve una figura inmóvil en el suelo. Camina por el pasillo, tratando de no prestarle atención –quién sabe qué horrores habrá visto antes de morir–, pero cuando le dirige un breve vistazo siente que el mundo se le viene encima.

Erin.

Resulta curioso que lo primero que se le pase a Dorian por la cabeza sea darle un coscorrón a su hermana por haberse quedado a luchar, desobedeciendo a sus padres y a él. No obstante, cuando el joven se deja caer a su lado, la coge por los hombros y la sacude, intentando despertarla.

—Erin… No. ¡Erin! ¡Erin!

Su hermana no responde, lo que no hace sino incrementar el pánico de Dorian, que la agita con más fuerza. Si no despierta… Si está…

—Respira —musita Nick en ese momento, sobresaltando a Dorian.

El joven se da cuenta de que es cierto sólo con observar a Erin durante unos segundos. Es casi imperceptible, pero el pecho de la joven sube y baja al compás de su débil respiración. Dorian la acuna entre sus brazos, agradeciendo que siga viva a quienquiera que haya que agradecer eso. Sin embargo, el alivio no dura mucho; no sabe qué le han hecho a Erin.

Dorian coge en brazos a su hermana y se pone en pie; le cuesta un poco, pero finalmente logra mantener el equilibrio con Erin a cuestas; Nick lo sigue, sin decir nada.

Sin embargo, apenas han doblado la esquina cuando, por segunda vez, la voz del Señor Tenebroso resuena en los muros de Hogwarts, estremeciendo a todos los que se encuentran en su interior.

—Habéis luchado con valor. Lord Voldemort sabe apreciar la valentía —Nick se abraza a sí mismo y clava la vista en el suelo—.

»Sin embargo, habéis sufrido numerosas bajas —inconscientemente, Dorian aferra con más fuerza a su hermana—. Si seguís ofreciéndome resistencia, moriréis todos, uno a uno. Pero yo no quiero que eso ocurra; cada gota de sangre mágica derramada es una pérdida y un derroche.

»Lord Voldemort es compasivo, y voy a ordenar a mis fuerzas que se retiren de inmediato —al oír eso, Nick suelta un suspiro aliviado, pero Dorian entorna los ojos con sospecha—.

»Os doy una hora. Enterrad a vuestros muertos como merecen y atended a vuestros heridos.

»Y ahora me dirijo directamente a ti, Harry Potter: has permitido que tus amigos mueran en tu lugar en vez de enfrentarte personalmente conmigo; pues bien, esperaré una hora en el Bosque Prohibido, y si pasado ese plazo no has venido a buscarme, si no te has entregado, entonces se reanudará la batalla. Esta vez yo entraré en la refriega, Harry Potter, y te encontraré, y castigaré a cualquier hombre, mujer o niño que haya intentado ocultarte de mí. Tienes una hora.

Dorian se estremece. No puede evitar, pese a que sabe que no está bien, desear que Potter se entregue y termine con el horror en que se ha convertido Hogwarts. Quería luchar por lo que él cree que es lo correcto, pero ni en sus peores pesadillas hubiera imaginado algo como lo que está presenciando.

o—o

Victor observa el cadáver, intentando que la indiferencia que muestra su rostro se cuele en su interior. No le gusta. No quiere que la culpa lo engulla de esa manera, ahogándolo e impidiéndole introducir en sus pulmones el aire necesario para que su cuerpo continúe funcionando adecuadamente.

No quiere enfrentarse a la posibilidad de ser el culpable de la muerte de ese niño, pero no tiene otra opción.

Aunque no fuese él quien pronunciara su sentencia de muerte. Aunque intentase quitarle de la cabeza a Selwyn la idea de matar a dos críos que probablemente ni siquiera entendieran del todo el motivo de la batalla, de la Guerra. Aunque probablemente el otro niño también estaría muerto si él no hubiera detenido a su compañero.

Le aparta el flequillo rubio del rostro para apreciar sus rasgos, y no le resulta difícil deducir que tiene algún tipo de parentesco con la muchacha a la que ha maldecido; en un arrebato de humor negro, se pregunta si esa familia lleva en los genes estar donde no debe. Duda que la chica sea mayor de edad; precisamente ése ha sido el motivo por el cual le ha perdonado la vida.

Victor no aparta la mirada del niño muerto mientras escucha las palabras del Señor Tenebroso. Tampoco puede hacer nada para acallar a su conciencia, ni encuentra respuestas a las preguntas que se le plantean. ¿Tan grandes son sus ansias de poder que han de pasar por la vida de gente inocente? ¿En qué clase de persona lo convierte eso? Y, si es un monstruo, ¿por qué le importa tanto la mirada vacía de un crío del que ni siquiera sabe el nombre?

Cuando el Señor Tenebroso se calla, Victor no ha encontrado respuesta a ninguna de las preguntas, pero ha sacado algo en claro.

Con las manos temblorosas, cierra los ojos al niño y se pone en pie, con una única idea en mente: le da igual cómo, pero no quiere derramar más sangre inocente.

o—o

Dorian no se siente mejor hasta que la señora Pomfrey le asegura que Erin se pondrá bien y su hermana recupera el conocimiento. A su lado, Nick parece aturdido; no ha dicho una palabra desde que escucharan a Voldemort, pero mira alrededor una y otra vez esperando encontrar a su hermano entre los muertos, los heridos y la gente que llora por los que se han ido.

—Dorian… —la voz de Erin cuando lo llama denota el agotamiento de la chica. Dorian la mira con reproche; no se le olvida que le ha desobedecido sólo para acabar herida—. Luke… En el tapiz…

—¿Qué? —Dorian frunce el ceño, extrañado. ¿Qué tiene que ver su primo en todo esto? El miedo, que Dorian ha conseguido contener de nuevo, regresa con más fuerza que nunca—. Se ha ido… —le cuesta respirar—. Se ha ido con todos, ¿no?

Erin niega con la cabeza.

—Está escondido. Tras el tapiz de los gigantes dando volteretas… Hay un pasadizo…

Dorian palidece al escuchar a su hermana. No. _No, Luke también no_. Él pensaba que sólo tendría que cuidar de su propia vida, no de la de otros. Sería mucho más fácil así.

Dándole un beso en la frente a su hermana, Dorian se pone en pie y sale del Gran Comedor, con Nick pisándole los talones. El muchacho tiene la mirada perdida; quizá esté tan asustado como Dorian, pero en lugar de contenerlo haya permitido que el miedo lo paralice y lo aísle del mundo.

o—o

Robert no sabe adónde ir. No sabe por qué ha podido huir, por qué no ha corrido la misma suerte que Luke. Por qué está vivo.

No quería dejarlo ahí. No le parece justo, pero sabe que si se hubiera quedado lo hubieran matado a él también. Pero la mirada suplicante de Luke lo persigue, y da igual cuánto corra Robert; nunca se librará de esos ojos que le reprochan en silencio haberlo abandonado. Pero ¿qué más podía hacer?

Robert no puede reprimir un nuevo sollozo, pero no hace nada por contener sus lágrimas. Al fin y al cabo, ya no puede hacer nada útil, y sabe que la muerte de Luke es algo que estará con él hasta el fin de sus días.

—¡Rob!

Le cuesta reconocer la voz. Le cuesta darse cuenta de que quien se acerca a él y lo rodea con los brazos es su hermano, al igual que le resulta difícil mirar más allá de los ojos sin vida de Luke, que han quedado grabados a fuego en su retina. Sólo logra pensar en algo más cuando Nick se separa de él y lo observa con preocupación

—¿Está herido?

Robert descubre a otra persona junto a su hermano; es mayor que ellos y parece infinitamente más tranquilo que Nick, que parece estar a punto de llorar también.

—No —Robert agradece que su hermano responda por él—. Podemos irnos —musita, sonriendo, y abraza de nuevo a Robert.

—¡No!

Nick y el otro joven lo miran.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Luke —a Robert se le vuelven a llenar los ojos de lágrimas cuando el niño regresa a su mente—. Estaba conmigo, pero se cayó —la mirada del desconocido se ensombrece por alguna razón, pero Robert apenas se da cuenta. Tiene la impresión de que, si no lo dice ahora, las palabras se quedarán en su interior para siempre—. Estábamos en un pasadizo, tras un tapiz de unos gigantes, pero nos encontraron y… y… Quería quedarme con él —varias lágrimas escapan de sus ojos—, pero también quería matarme a mí. Y no sabía qué hacer, y corrimos, pero él tropezó, y…

Su voz se apaga. No puede seguir; duele demasiado. Y aún peor es darse cuenta del efecto que sus palabras tienen en el joven que, sin mediar palabra, se da la vuelta y echa a correr, desapareciendo por un pasillo destrozado.

o—o

Victor observa a su señor caminando de un lado al otro, dando vueltas alrededor de la hoguera mientras espera a Potter.

Enseguida baja la mirada y decide entretenerse jugando con la tierra sobre la que está sentado. No puede quitarse de la cabeza el cadáver de ese niño, ni tampoco todas las cuestiones que su muerte ha hecho florecer en el interior del joven. Ningún ideal debería estar por encima de vidas inocentes.

—¿Crees que cuando mate a Potter ganaremos?

Victor alza la mirada hacia Selwyn. Le cuesta un mundo reprimir el inexplicable odio que siente hacia él desde que lo ha visto jugar con el miedo de dos críos y matar a uno de ellos. Aprieta las mandíbulas con rabia, pero sabe que su respuesta es sincera:

—Daría lo mismo.

o—o

Cuando Dorian llega al pasadizo, sabe de sobra lo que va a encontrar, pero eso no hace que duela menos.

Mirar a Luke es perder toda la fe en aquello por lo que luchaba. Es una total indiferencia ante lo que ocurra más allá de su familia, más allá del niño al que quiere como a un hermano, el que nunca le dará su opinión sobre un libro ni reirá por motivos que sólo él entiende.

El corazón Dorian se rompe en mil pedazos cuando comprende que Luke no va a volver. El miedo se mezcla con el dolor y, por fin, las lágrimas ganan la batalla, resbalando por el rostro del joven y mojando el pelo de Luke. Está _muerto_. Está muerto, y sólo tenía once años.

Dorian no quiere buscar a su asesino ni vengar su muerte. No quiere nada que no sea tener a su primo de vuelta, negar que lo que está abrazando sea Luke hasta que la realidad cambie y el niño proteste porque lo está abrazando con demasiada fuerza o ría porque le hace cosquillas.

Quiere tener a Luke de vuelta, pero sabe que los que se van nunca vuelven.

Dorian tarda bastante en salir del pasadizo, y cuando lo hace no tiene la menor idea de quién ha ganado, o de cómo lo tratarán a él en el nuevo régimen, sea el que sea.

Tampoco le importa.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Veamos… muchas cosas (dejando de lado que lloré escribiendo la muerte de Luke porque jo).

Para empezar, edades y casas, por si no han quedado claras: las gemelas Carrow (los únicos personajes canon del fic, cuya misión era simple y llanamente introducir la historia) están en quinto año y, como habréis deducido, están en Slytherin. Nick Pucey está en cuarto año y pertenece a Ravenclaw; su hermano, Robert, está en primero, en la misma casa. Victor tiene veintipocos años y perteneció a Slytherin. Por su parte, Dorian salió hace unos años de Hogwarts, y sí; estuvo en Slytherin. Su hermana, Erin, está en la misma casa, pero en sexto. Y el pobre Luke, que no tenía culpa de nada, ni siquiera llegó a terminar su primer año en Hogwarts.

Respecto a la historia, originalmente iba a estar centrada en Hestia y Flora, porque me gustan los OCs con nombre. Luego un Victor salvaje apareció, y se armó la gorda.

Victor que, por cierto, no es excesivamente purista. Es un ejemplo de los que "seguían a Voldemort por el poder", no porque realmente pensara que los muggles debían ser exterminados. Por eso no mata a quien no está directamente implicado en la refriega, y quizá por eso le afecta tanto la muerte de Luke.

Los Pucey… Nick y Rob son los hermanos pequeños de Adrian Pucey. Ambos están en Ravenclaw y no tienen ideas puristas. Son los dos únicos personajes que no están en Slytherin en el fic, y los he incluido porque todo lleno de Slytherins me parecía muy monótono. Y porque ya los tenía un poco pensados, también.

Luego están los hermanos Travers, Dorian y Erin. Les puse ese apellido porque para mí la familia Travers no está llena de maniáticos, y el Travers mortífago de los libros era una excepción, al menos en mi canon mental. Los dos estaban muy unidos a su primo Luke, que se había criado con ellos. Si alguien tiene curiosidad por su relación, le recomiendo que lea _El pequeño recién llegado_.

Y… ah, me hubiera gustado hablar un poco de Selwyn, pero no pegaba. En otro fic será.

En fin, dejándome de rollos: espero que a **Luna Lunatica** le haya gustado su regalo :)


End file.
